1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed to a warp knitting machine including: (a) at least one guide bar which is axially displaceable by an electrical setting motor having a position signal transmitter, (b) a main shaft which is continually rotatable by an electrical main motor and which is provided with a synchronization signal transmitter, and (c) a schedule transmitter which outputs a position target value to a position control circuit controlling the setting motor, according to at least one displacement schedule in dependence upon the synchronization signal.
2. Description Of Related Art
Such a warp knitting machine is known from German DE OS 22 57 224. The displacement sequence to be carried out are read from a schedule carrier, for example, a hole punched or magnetic tape. A synchronizing signal transmitter generates a signal for particular angular positions of the main shaft based on which, the last read displacement step is then executed with the assistance of a position control circuit. By using another schedule carrier, the pattern of the warp knitted fabric can be changed by altering the guide displacement movement. The progress of the displacement movement is not completely controllable. It depends substantially upon the design of the control circuit. A disadvantage of these uncontrolled movements is that collisions can occur between the guides and other working parts, for example, when swinging through the needle bed or by underlaps with knock-over sinkers.
Thus there is a need for a warp knitting machine of the aforementioned type in which the danger of collision is substantially avoided.